1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for brewing, and more particularly, relates to a brewing machine capable of setting an optimum brewing time and capable of letting the brewed tea automatically flows out when the pre-set time is up.
2. The Prior Arts
When using conventional tea kettles or other tea brewing appliances for brewing tea, in order to prevent the tea leaves from being soaked for too long and resulting in the tea being too thick, the user usually has to rely on a timer or rely on their own mind to watch out for the brewing time carefully. Since different types of tea requires different brewing time, and even the same type of tea may require different brewing time for each brew, the tea can easily be over-brewed and become too thick to drink. In addition, even with the help of a timer, it still requires man power to pour the brewed tea into a tea pot or a tea cup from the brewer, which can be rather inconvenient.